Past Memories
by Gryphnwng
Summary: Dreams are the key to the past, present, and future of Poppy Taylor. The key to understanding them, though, lies in the past she cannot remember. Only a dog demon and his friends can help her to understanding. *Renamed/rewrote- was 'To Remember a Family
1. Yaadein

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I could be the life giver of Inuyasha? YEAH RIGHT! I could only wish for the talent. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: *Yaadein  
  
  
  
Stillness had fallen over the slumbering city, the kind that only happens with the falling of the snow. A deep blanket already covered the paved roads and steel and glass monoliths, rendering all sounds silent. The ever-present glow of the cities light filtered though the softly falling snow, diffusing into a soft rose glow that lit the low hanging clouds. A blizzard had come to claim Tokyo as its home for the present, and all slept, secure in their homes. Except one.  
  
~Flash~ Smoke scent, orange red flickering light painting the walls of the small room. Shrill cries, voices, sounds of running feet. Strong arms gathering to a warm side, motion, jolting, heat passing by in waves. ~Flash~ New scene.cool, dark forest, trees passing by in a blur. Gone was the scent of smoke, the hellish light of fire. Only warmth from arms holding tiny body securely. Fear, though.that hung all about, tainting the sweet pine scent with its acridness. Wide eyes watched, dim glow in far horizon only sight left of home, gone. ~Flash~ New scene.A hut, populated by one lone human woman.cheeks seamed with countless wrinkles. Herbs scented the interior, drowning out all other scents.sweet, bitter, musty, some putrid. She hid her nose and eyes in smoke scented/stained sari. Soft murmurs, voices speaking.A knarled hand rose, placed upon her head.she bowed beneath the wave of sleep that consumed her. ~Flash~ New scene Tall, shiny buildings blocked out the sky.many forms seen busily moving about intent upon their lives.Flat colours, flat sight. No smell but of bitter exhaust. Shaky limbs propelled the tiny child forward, crying her loss to world about.gone were warm comforting arms of mother, gone, familiar pine scent. Tears, bitter loss, fear, anguish marked the human child's cries.  
  
With a startled yelp, Poppy bolted upright from the twisted, sweat soaked sheets, flailing, trying to untangle herself, only to fall upon the floor with a loud thump. She half sat, half lay on her pile of bedding, heart racing a mile a minute. One shaky hand lifted to her forehead, pushing her hair from her eyes. "What the hell was that??" She closed her eyes, trying to recall her dream, only to fail, getting only the briefest of glimpses. " Why on earth do I keep dreaming that? Stupid dream." A slight scowl marred her delicate features as she half growled her annoyance under her breath. Looking around, she pulled the clock from the stand, and then groaned. 11am. She'd be later for classes yet again if she didn't get her arse in gear! Man, wear was her roommate; she was supposed to get her up. As if the imps of the perverse heard her, her door was pulled open, aforementioned roommate sticking her head in.  
  
"Thought I heard you up! I thought I'd let you sleep in a bit, classes were cancelled because of the snow. You looked like you could use it yesterday." Sata leaned against the doorjamb, grinning. "Have a battle with the bed last night?"  
  
Poppy rolled her eyes, untangling herself from the sheets. "You could say that. The least you could do is help me outta this mess!" She untangled herself, standing and stretching as a giant yawn threatened to crack her jaws. "So, what's for brekkers?" She took a sniff, catching a whiff of orange spice tea. and ramen?  
  
"You mean lunch." Sata laughed. "What else but ramen? Couldn't get out to do any grocery shopping, baka. Too much snow out there. Almost 2 ½ feet."  
  
"Gah. I'm sick of ramen."  
  
Sata shrugged. "What else do you expect us to eat on our poor, university budgets?  
  
"Oi, too true. Oh well, on to food! At least we still have that orange spice tea mum sent. Don't know what I'd do without it!" With that last comment, Poppy headed to the bathroom to wash and dress. Sata looked after her, shaking her head in amazement. How did Poppy know they still had the tea? She hadn't even brewed it yet. Shrugging, she left to the kitchen. That girl always was weird. Humming under her breath, she set the table.  
  
Stretching as she walked, Poppy made it to the bathroom, and grinned toothily into the mirror, pirouetting in front of it with a critical eye. Always slim, years of martial arts training had left her with a sleekly muscled form, though her chest gave no room to doubt that she was indeed female. She detested that. Ug. Breasts, completely useless, unless one wanted kids. Oh well. Picking up her brush, she began to undo the ravages of the night, dragging the stiff bristles through short, thick dark amber hair while dark gray, almost silver eyes peered from under her fringe. Satisfied that it wasn't now sticking up in cowlicks she left still dressed in her flannel pants and tank, to attack Sata for food.  
  
At the table, the two talked amiably over their ramen, mostly about classes and such. Looking at the two, one would think that would have nothing in common. Regardless, the two were best friends; ever sense they had met 2 years ago. While Sata Nakamaru was native to Japan, and looked it, Poppy Taylor was from America, having transferred to Tokyo for graduate studies. Sata was tall and willowy, with long ebony hair and pale complexion. Her dark eyes though missed nothing, hidden behind wire framed lenses. She was a true academic, and loved nothing more then a new mystery to solve, and truths to discover.  
  
Poppy, on the other hand, was more inclined to the physical, though that did not mean that she wasn't smart. She was, incredibly smart. She just chose to let others think otherwise, as that would leave them unbalanced when they found out otherwise. She found that hilarious. She was barely 5'3 in height, and sleekly muscled from years on physical training. Short amber hair framed a face with high cheekbones, pointed jaw line, and aquiline nose. Her skin, courtesy of her Indian (a/n- as in from India ^^ Thought I might just add that here to clear up any misconceptions.) heritage, was a dusky gold. Her eyes, as well, showed her blood, being tilted upwards at the corners. All else, though, had no distinct ethnic features.  
  
Besides physical characteristics, Poppy and Sata were as different in their personalities. Sata was the calm one, who thought things through and remained unruffled by any sudden changes to what was routine. She was the water to Poppy's fire. Poppy was possessed of a temper that would flare on the least whim. She had a cavalier attitude towards life; a "devil may care" approach to living that would leave many brave people gasping. Even though their differences, they were the best of friends. Perhaps it was because of these differences. One could be what the other couldn't.  
  
As it was, both girls trusted the other completely, to the point where Poppy felt safe telling Sata of her dreams. It helped her, and perhaps she could figure out what it meant. They both sat in silence for a while until Sata finally spoke up.  
  
"I don't know.it almost sounds as if you are trying to remember something that happened to you when you were little. I've read that sometimes, if trauma experienced in childhood is too severe, a child will block all memory of it, so as too keep their minds safe. Do you remember anything from childhood at all?" She looked over at Poppy, who lounged in her chair, on hand propping up her chin. Sata's brows furrowed as she thought this out.  
  
"Nope. Nothing from before I was 3, I think. Remember, I told you that social service workers found me abandoned in an alley. Only thing with me were my clothes, a smoke and blood stained sari. Strange thing is, I could speak Hindi and Japanese, but I didn't know a word of English, though I was in America. They never could figure it out." That was more then she had ever told Sata before, but if it could help her figure out these stupid dreams, then why not? Couldn't hurt, right? Poppy ignored the chill that spread down her spine.  
  
"Huh. Well, obviously you were in a fire, that was in your dream, and your clothes smelled of smoke." Sata's voice trailed off as her eyes took on a glazed look, thinking over the puzzle pieces handed to her. "How could you be in America if you didn't know the language though?"  
  
Poppy knew that look: Sata was thinking out loud. It was no use in speaking now; she wouldn't even answer until she put together what she knew. Poppy got up and wandered into her room to change into her clothes. Looking through her closet, she decided on dark blue jeans, and a pale baize peasant top pattered with shades of brown and blue and flared cuffs. Wandering back in, she snorted as she saw Sata still gazing off into the middle distance, muttering under her breath. Sighing, she stood in front of Sata's blank face, and attempted communication. Tough luck.  
  
"Hey, Sata, I'm going to your cousins shrine to think, and also get that tour you were nagging about." No reaction. ""I might decide to play with fire while I'm there." Again, nothing. She was a pyro, that should have gotten a reaction. Damn. "Then I'm gonna seduce Souta." Nope, nothing. This was frustrating. One more try, then she was gone. "I hear your cousins grandpa is quite sexy and good in bed." Oh well. Knowing Sata, she'd come out of her trance state in a few hours, and then respond. That would be a site worth seeing. But for now, Poppy just had to get out of the confines of the apartment, or she'd go crazy. Crazier. Whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/ N: Hello folks, I am back. When I started this originally, it didn't get QUITE the response I had hoped for.lol. Got on review, thought I do thank you for it, Pyroangeli423 ^_^ Made my day. Anywho, I've revised this somewhat, and changed the plot. Hopefully it is better. This, though it is the first chapter, mainly serves to set the mood and background. There will be action, adventure, and enough fluff in it soon enough. ^^ I hope this works better, and please please please!!!! Review me! I would like to know what I'm doing right/wrong, and general comments please! Does anyone know a good beta, cause I could use one ^_~;; Thanks, and I love all you wonderful people out there! *Yaadein= memories in Hindi  
  
~*~Gryphnwng~*~ 


	2. Sudden Surprises

Disclaimer: Must I? We all know that I don't own Inuyasha...^_^ I wouldn't mind though!  
  
Just want to give some thanks to Poe, my wonderful first reviewer!! Yeah, I know site and sight were mixed up. but it was 4 am in the morning and I didn't really care at that point lol. Thanks so much for your enthusiastic liking of my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Sudden Surprises  
  
A/N: We've switched briefly to our favorite dueling pair, Kagome and Inuyasha. Just a little bit o' background for the story. *Grins* Well, I won't keep you wonderful readers any longer...are you still reading this? Stop! Read the story, not this lil' authors note! ".." People speaking '..' Thought  
  
  
  
"I told you you wouldn't be able to find him, Inuyasha. That storm was bad. You could've gotten sick, ya know.  
  
"Feh. Demons don't get sick, you know that Kagome. Come on, I'm taking you back; we should be hunting my shards!  
  
Kagome growled under her breath, a pretty good trick for a human. They only reason they were still here was because Inuyasha had to go Hojo hunting! She told him as much and the only reply she got was another of his "Feh's." Really, he could be so irritating. At least she had passed that math test she had been worried of. "At least let me get packed, dog- boy. It's freezing out there. I need some warmer clothes.more food.oh and I'll need this too probably."  
  
Inuyasha could only stare at the already bulging pack. How did she manage to put so much into it?!?! He zoned out her chatter, turning to stare out her bedroom window broodingly. How dare that Hoho kid come around HIS Kagome? 'Feh. Stupid mortal, hounding (a/n lol ^_^) around my ma.er.shard detector!' Had he almost thought.? No. She was just his 'Tama detector, yeah.  
  
Had Kagome turned around to look at him at that moment, she'd have seen the faint blush spread across his cheeks. As it was, she was too bust trying to get the over packed pack to close.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go? The packs all packed now, Inuyasha.Inuyasha? He-e- l-l-l-l-o-o-o??? Earth to Inuyasha?  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
~Thud~  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WENCH???"  
  
Kagome calmly looked down at his head buried in her carpet. "Well, you weren't answering me. That was the only way to get your attention. See? It worked!" She giggled at his pissed expression. "Come on, let's get going." She hefted the pack to her back, tottered a moment, then fell over backwards with a surprised eep. She lay on top of the pack, arms and legs sprawled face turning bright crimson as Inuyasha doubled over laughing. Still laughing, he left the room, calling over his shoulder. "Come on, get a move on Kagome!"  
  
She glared at his retreating back, looking like an upside down turtle, still trying to get up. "If you'd help me up, we could go! Guess I'll just stay home longer." She mentally counted down the seconds until he would come back, arms crossed over her chest with a smug smile.  
  
'Three.two.one.'  
  
"Oi, wench, can't you do anything yourself?" Inuyasha had returned, as predicted, and picked up the pack, Kagome still attached, slipping her out and shouldering it. "Keh, can we go now?"  
  
"Of course, what are you waiting for?" She walked past him, exiting the house and heading for the well on her families shrine. Just before entering the building, she paused, a vague uneasiness making the back of her neck tingle. She looked around, squinting her eyes against the glare the snow threw off, but could see nothing. Shaking her head, she entered the building, Inuyasha right behind her. 'Thought I could sense a demon.but here? Huh, must be imagining things.' She decided to ask Inuyasha later if had felt anything, and jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, the air was every bit as clear as the view from the window promised. All about her, she saw things with a startling clarity she'd never had before. The cold air cleared her head, bringing with it a plethora of aromas sounds. A wide grin splitting face, Poppy stepped out into iced over city. Unzipping her parka, she started walking down the slippery walks. It wasn't that cold, the TV weatherperson Sata heard must have been wrong. Ah well, its happened before, she thought with a grin. 'Huh, seems like a perfect day to me, barely even cold at all. I'll bet most of this melts soon. Now where was that shrine.?' Looking at the street signs for a moment, she decided and headed off, humming under her breath.  
  
Turning around a corner, Poppy stopped in front of a long flight of stone steps leading up to the shrine. 'Well, here it is. Upwards, and onwards!' Grinning, she set off up the stares, parka carried over her shoulder. Up here, away from the city streets, it seemed more quiet and peaceful, any sounds of the city muffled by the trees. So weighed down by their burden of ice and snow, they bent over the path she was on, making it into a tunnel. Walking along, she almost failed to notice the boy sweeping the snow away in front of her. At the last second, she caught herself from knocking into him. He looked up, smiling, pushing his dark hair out from his face.  
  
"Hi, can I help you? I'm Souta, this is my families shrine." He looked over the girl, deciding that she must be a tourist. Not many natives to Japan had amber-ish hair, pale eyes, or skin that was a golden shade. 'Huh, she's kinda cute, for a girl, I wonder what she wants?'  
  
Poppy looked around as she spoke, drinking in the quiet beauty of the shrine grounds. "Hey, Souta. Sata has told me a lot about you, and your sister Kagome. I'm her roommate, Poppy Taylor." She dipped her head briefly in a bow, remembering that that was the Japanese custom, instead of a handshake. Smiling down on the young boy, she teased him lightly. "Since your cousin decided to do one of her little trance tricks when I asked her a question, I decided to come down here for a walk. I've heard a lot about your family's shrine, but I've not seen it yet. I was wondering, if perhaps you could give me bit of a tour?"  
  
Souta nodded, putting his broom away. "Sure, I can. I know what Sata's like when she does that little thing of hers, she could be hours!" Souta grinned, closing the door to the little tool shed and turning to lead Poppy further into the shrine complex. "I've listened to my grandpa tell his stories so much, I could do it in my sleep! Follow me." He headed off, Poppy in his wake, and told the history of the shrine, how a Buddhist monk founded it around 500 years ago. There were quite a few stories that went with the shrine, some of them seemingly very farfetched, dealing with things like demons and people with powers, so Souta stuck mainly to the history. Walking by the God Tree, he did stop to tell its story, knowing that it was actually true. "This is called the God Tree. It's well over 500 years old. There is a legend that says once a strong demon was trapped in it, held there by an arrow shot by a priestess. He'd been terrorizing her village and she had to stop him. She enchanted an arrow and shot him, pinning him to the tree. She had been wounded by him before, though, and died doing it. 50 years later, he was released by the reincarnation of that priestess, and spell bound to help her on some quest." While he related the story, he saw that Poppy was listening avidly. He finished up by pointing out a nearly covered scar in the trees thick bark.  
  
"Wow, that's some legend. Pretty cool. This whole place is pretty impressive."  
  
"Yeah? I've been here my whole life, grew up hearing all this from my grandpa. I guess you kinda forget how the place may seem to an outsider."  
  
Spying a small building a ways from the tree, she started heading towards it, until called back by Souta.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry Poppy, but that area is off limits to visitors."  
  
"Oh really? What's in it?"  
  
Souta paled briefly, then stammered out an excuse, saying it was just an empty shed that held the shrines maintenance equipment. Poppy saw his hesitation, and grew curious again. She had to find out what was in there! Deciding on her plan, she said good-bye and thank you to Souta, and then headed off in the direction of the exit. Once his head turned away, though, she ducked off the path behind some trees, watching him enter the house. As she was about to step out of cover though, two figures emerged from the building.and one looked rather familiar. "The boy from last night."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Ducking her head down, Poppy fought against the driving wind, trying to ignore the little stinging particles of ice that stung her face. Glancing up, she noted that she was passing the Higurashi shrine. 'Almost home then, just two more blocks, then hot tea with Sata!' She thought to herself, once more ducking her head as another blast of wind tore at her.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, voices were carried by the wind, rather loud and.angry ones, at that.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Thud.  
  
"What was that for, wench?!?"  
  
"Because you seem intent on going out there, in the blizzard, to look for a guy I don't even like, so you can beat him up! Why shouldn't I say the s-word since you seem so intent on bringing bodily harm on Hojo??"  
  
"Feh. Because I don't like the way he looked at you. He could be trying to get the shards!"  
  
While Poppy had stood in the wind, trying to make sense of that rather odd conversation, a red coloured blur vaulted in front of her, having jumped down the stairs in a single jump. Poppy stared after him in complete shock. 'Dog-ears? Did that kid have.? Now way. Must be my imagination.' Shaking her head in bemusement, she continued on to her apartment.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
She held her breath, watching as he and a dark haired girl headed for the shed. The boy carried a huge pack with ease, and was dressed in some red.garment. She thought it might be some sort of ancient Japanese costume. 'Now why would a kid be dressed like that, and with dog-ears? It's not Halloween.' The gears in her head turning, she kept watch.  
  
Waiting silently, she saw them enter, though the girl paused as she did. Poppy could have sworn that she looked right at her, before they finally entered and closed the door behind them. 'Now what could they be up too?'  
  
She snuck closer to the shack, still watching. After 10 minutes, neither had emerged yet, so Poppy came closer still, and listed at the door. Nothing.  
  
"Now what on earth?" Cautiously she opened it to find.nothing. No trace of the two whatsoever. The door was the only entrance to the place. Walking inside, she abandoned all caution and started to explore. It was roomy inside, and heavily festooned with paper protection wards. "Equipment my cute ass.there's nothing here except an empty well!" She walked across the wooded platform that surrounded the well, leaning over the edge to look in. Again, nothing. Just dirt at the bottom. Unknown to her, Souta had come back, hoping to see his sister and Inuyasha again before they left, and had seen her enter the shed. Running up, he entered behind her, and shouted out.  
  
"Hey, you can't be in here!"  
  
Poppy jumped, startled. Her shoes, slick with melting snow and ice, slipped on the smooth wooden boards, and toppled into the well with a startled exclamation.  
  
  
  
A/n: Another week, another chapter. ^_^ I'll have a new chapter every week, if not sooner, promise I will! *Crosses heart with finger, while ignoring hysterical laughter of roommates.* Any who, please review! If ya do, I'll give ya a review on any work you do! *BIG puppy eyes* Eep, enough of my brown nosing. Hope yall enjoy this! Next week- Poppy meets the gang ^^ 


End file.
